


Ashita ni tsuzuite yuku no sa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La primera vez que había llevado Yuri en Osaka, se había sorprendido de como el menor fuera bueno con los niños.Nunca le había dado esa impresión, y había sido más que feliz de haberse equivocado.Soñaba, un día, de tener una familia con él.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ashita ni tsuzuite yuku no sa

**Ashita ni tsuzuite yuku no sa**

Yuya se sentía especialmente nervioso, en ese momento.

Cuando esa mañana su hermana lo había llamada, diciéndole que iba a estar en Tokyo por su trabajo, había sido bastante feliz.

Pensaba que quisiera almorzar con él, que quisiera pasar un poco de tiempo con su hermanito, dado que no tenían muchas ocasiones para estar juntos.

Así le había dejado entender con esa llamada.

Cuando en cambio se había presentado a su puerta antes del almuerzo con su hija, Yuya había entendido que no iba a ser exactamente como había pensado.

“¡Yui!” le dijo, saliéndose los ojos. “¡Hola! Qué hace aquí...” siguió, antes que la niña extendiera los brazos hacia él, haciendo perder un poco el equilibrio a su madre.

“¡Oji-chan, oji-chan!” exclamó la niña, siguiendo a agitarse hasta que él no la hubo cogida en brazos.

“Aya-chan, ¡ven aquí!” le dijo, sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esperó que la niña devolviera el beso, antes de bajarla al suelo y mirarla correr al otro cuarto.

“Yui, qué demonio...” trató de preguntar a su hermana, que de todas formas lo miró en aire de disculpa, sin dejarlo terminar.

“Oh Yuuyan, tienes que perdonarme, pero no sabía qué hacer. Mamá y papá trabajan todo el día, Yuu está fuera de la ciudad y yo no sabía con quién dejar a Aya. Había pensado de llevarla conmigo, pero me dijiste que no tienes compromisos hoy, y pensé que habría sido perfecto dejarla contigo y recogerla esta tarde, antes de volver en Osaka.” le explicó, rápida, utilizando su sonrisa mejor. “Te diviertes con ella, ¿no? Y estaba tan feliz de venir a visitar su tío favorito.” añadió, tratando de apaciguarlo.

Yuya frunció la nariz, indeciso sobre lo que hacer.

No que fuera necesario tomar una decisión, al final, dado que su hermana parecía haber decidido ya en su lugar.

“Vale, pues voy a cuidarme yo de ella. Tú... va al trabajo, no te preocupes.” le contestó, en un murmurio.

“Ay, ¡gracias!” exclamó Yui, poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. “Pues, ¡hasta luego! ¡Adiós, cariño!” gritó a su hija, esperando de oír el saludo de la niña antes de irse, dejando a Yuya perplejo en el umbral.

Suspirando, alcanzó a su sobrina en el otro cuarto, tirándole suavemente una coleta para que le diera atención.

“Oji-chan, para.” le dijo la niña, empujándole la mano sin girarse hacia de él.

Yuya sonrió, sentándose en el diván y quedándose mirándola mientras daba vueltas en el cuarto, intrigada por todo lo que veía.

Era la primera vez en tres años que se quedaba solo cuidándose de ella; cuando estaba en Osaka pasaba con gusto el tiempo en su compañía, pero casi siempre había en casa sus padres o su hermana, ante cualquier eventualidad.

No tenía mucha fe en sus capacidad de cuidarse de otro ser humano, pero si Yui había decidido de confiar en él, pues iba a hacer lo mejor que podía.

Bajó desde el diván a la alfombra del salón, yendo cerca de ella y cogiéndole las caderas, haciéndole cosquillas.

Aya reía, tratando de ignorarlo y siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo, antes de girarse y golpearle las manos, tratando de hacerlo parar.

“¡Basta, basta!” exclamó, y Yuya rio para como hubiera tratado de utilizar un tono serio, aunque riendo.

Le dio un respiro después de unos minutos, mirándola tomar aliento y volver a concentrarse en las fotos arregladas en el estante.

Cogió sin hesitación una foto de Yuri y él, mostrándosela.

“¿Dónde está Yuri-nii?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.

Yuya le tomó la foto de las manos, devolviéndola y cogiendo su sobrina en brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

“Yuri-nii tenía que trabajar esta mañana, y dijo que iba a volver por el almuerzo. Lo llamamos, ¿así le decimos que estás aquí y le preguntamos cuando va a volver a casa?” pidió, tomando el móvil por la mesa de la cocina y marcando el número de su novio.

“¡Sí! ¡Dame, hablo yo con él!” contestó, tomándole el móvil de la mano.

Yuya la miró esperar pacientemente que contestara, emocionándose cuando oyó la voz de Chinen.

“¡Yuri-nii! Yuri-nii, soy Aya. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?” se quedó en silencio unos segundos, concentrada. “Sí, mamá fue al trabajo y yo estoy con Yuuyan oji-chan.” explicó, apretando el móvil con ambas las manos. “Vale. ¡Te esperamos!” exclamó, cortando la llamada y devolviendo el móvil a su tío.

“¿Qué te dijo?” preguntó él, bajándola de vuelta al suelo, asegurándose pronto que no hubiera cajones abiertos ni otro con que pudiera hacerse daño.

“Dijo que había salido de los estudios y estaba volviendo. Tenemos que prepararle la comida para cuando llega.”

Yuya levantó una ceja, preocupado frente a la idea de cocinar mientras había una niña con él, pero decidió que iba a encontrar una manera de controlar la situación.

Su hermana lo hacía, no podía ser muy difícil. 

“¿Pues, qué le preparamos?” le preguntó, mientras ella llevaba un dedo a la boca, mordisqueándolo.

“Omurice.” propuso, feliz. “Cuando voy a ver a abuelita siempre me hace el omurice, pero mamá no lo hace casi nunca porque no le gusta a papá. ¿Tú sabes hacer el omurice, oji-chan?”

Yuya asintió, yendo hacia el frigorífico para tomar el necesario, al mismo tiempo pensando en cómo ocupar a Aya.

Reunidos todos los ingredientes que le servían y puesto el arroz a cocinar, dio a la niña los tazones con los huevos y los hongos, haciéndola poner en pie en una silla y teniéndola para que no cayera, dejando que vertiera ella todo en el plato.

Tuvo éxito de controlarla también cuando vertió los huevos en la olla, dejándola a la mesa con una hoja de papel y un lápiz, y estaban a punto de decorar los platos con el kétchup cuando oyeron abrir la puerta de casa.

“¡Tadaima!” dijo Yuri en alta voz, alcanzándolos en la cocina.

“¡Yuri-nii!” gritó Aya, bajándose pronta del asiento y yendo a abrazar las piernas del recién llegado.

“Hola, ¡pequeña!” le dijo Yuri, jugando con su pelo y sonriendo. “Ay, te hiciste aún más alta de la última vez que te vi.”

“Sí. Mamá dice que crecí muchísimo los meses pasados.” confirmó la niña.

“Esfuérzate un poco y vas a ser tan alta como a Yuri-nii.” Yuya se burló de él, acercándose y bajándose para dar un rápido beso a su novio.

Chinen lo devolvió, luego le echó un vistazo enojado, ignorando su comento y cogiendo a Aya en brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

“Estos omurice tienes un aspecto buenísimo. ¿Quién los preparó? No puede haber sido Yuuyan, normalmente los suyos no parecen tan bonitos.”

Aya se agitó en sus brazos, feliz por el implícito halago.

“De hecho, lo ayudé yo. Sin mí nunca lo habría hecho.” explicó, girándose hacia su tío y dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, como compadeciéndolo.

“Cuando vosotros dos acabáis de burlaros de mí podemos ponernos a comer, ¿Qué pensáis?” les pidió Yuya, fingiéndose ofendido, y después fue al salón para tomar unos cojines de poner en la silla de su sobrina para que llegara a la mesa.

Acabado el almuerzo, Yuri llevó la niña de vuelta en salón, mientras Yuya ordenaba la cocina y lavaba los platos.

De vez en cuando los oía reír, y no podía evitar de sonreír, pensando en cuanto le habría gustado que momentos como eso pudieran ser parte de su cotidianidad.

La primera vez que había llevado Yuri en Osaka, se había sorprendido de como el menor fuera bueno con los niños.

Nunca le había dado esa impresión, y había sido más que feliz de haberse equivocado.

Soñaba, un día, de tener una familia con él.

De volver a casa y tener a niños que lo esperaban, niños que les llamaran papás, niños de crecer juntos.

Suspiró, riendo por su imagen mental, acercándose silencioso al salón y quedándose en el umbral, viendo a Aya que dibujaba algo mientras Yuri le daba los colores que le servían.

“Yuri-nii.” oyó la niña llamarlo, sin quitar los ojos del papel. “¿Quieres a oji-chan?”

Chinen rio bajo, asintiendo.

“Claro que lo quiero. Lo amo.” confirmó, abrazando la niña y tirándole una coleta, como había hecho Yuya cuando había llegado. “¿Por qué me lo preguntas?”

Aya se encogió de hombros.

“Porque mi mamá siempre me dice que yo nací porque mi papá y ella se quieren. Pues pensaba que tal vez, si tú quieres a Yuuyan oji-chan, podía tener a un primo con quien jugar, ¿no?”

Yuya aguantó la respiración, mordiéndose un labio, incapaz de quitar los ojos de Yuri.

El menor se quedó un poco sorprendido por el razonamiento de la niña, pero después del asombro inicial le sonrió, asintiendo.

“Bien, tu mamá tiene razón. Y tal vez tendrás que esperar un poco de tiempo, pero claro que vas a tener un primo con quien jugar.” le dijo, siguiendo acariciándole despacio la cabeza.

“¿Prometes?” preguntó Aya, dándole el meñique.

“Prometo.” fue la respuesta firme de Yuri, mientras cruzaba el dedo con el suyo.

Cuidado de no hacer ruido, Yuya volvió en cocina.

Acabó de devolver los platos que había lavado y se puso a preparar el café, teniendo unas dificultades con eso. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

No sabía si Yuri le hubiera respondido así sólo para hacerla feliz o si lo pensara de verdad.

Si lo pensaba, no podía que ser en la luna por la simplicidad como había respondido a la niña.

Sabía qué estaba temprano para hablar, y por eso nunca había abordado abiertamente el tema con él, pero el hecho de no hablar no significaba que no lo pensaran ambos, que ambos no tuvieran el mismo objetivo por su vida juntos.

La imagen en su mente, tan detallada ya, se hizo aún más vívida, como si de fantasía por la primera vez tuviera éxito de pensarlo como algo que pudiera efectivamente ser real.

Estaba tan feliz de tener gana de gritar, si los dos no hubieran sido en el cuarto contiguo.

Cuando el café fue listo lo vertió en dos tazas, con calma, añadiendo el azúcar y poniendo todo en una bandeja, junto a unas galletas que estaba seguro que su sobrina iba a apreciar.

Vuelto en salón se quedó unos momentos mirando la imagen frente a sí.

Yuri estaba tumbado al suelo, las rodillas levantadas y la boca abierta, el aliento pesado.

Aya estaba encima a él, la cabeza contra su pecho y las manos apretadas en su camiseta.

Yuya sonrió instintivamente, acercándose sin hacer ruido y apoyando la bandeja en la mesa baja frente al diván.

Fue entonces que realizó que no se trataba sólo de hablar, que Yuri también deseaba lo mismo que Yuya. Era sólo una sensación, pero el mayor confió enteramente en esa, seguro que fuera exacta. Y se sintió feliz.

Miró el café por unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

No importaba si se enfriaba, no tenía intención de despertar a su novio.

Se asomó para coger la manta abandonada en el diván, cubriéndolos de manera que no tuvieran frio, antes de ponerse a su lado, metiendo un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su sobrina para abrazarlos ambos.

Eran la serenidad encarnada.

Dormían con la misma expresión en la cara, el aliento igualmente pesado, haciendo la misma cara cuando sintieron la presencia de Yuya a su lado.

Yuya se asomó un poco, dando un beso suave en la frente de ambos antes de cerrar los ojos, y lo último que vi fueron dos sonrisas especulares en sus caras.

Era esa.

Esa era la mejor imagen que tenía de su futuro con Yuri.


End file.
